Liebre
by CaroPrivatto
Summary: La liebre es la presa más escurridiza para Katniss, y por si fuera poco Gale le ha hecho una apuesta. El lunes se acerca muy rápido y lo que se le escapa entre las manos no es sólo un conejo, sino el amor. Peeta parece ayudarla, pero lo único que consigue es confundirla más. ¿Podrá Katniss ganarle a Gale? ¿y si lo que pierde es algo más que su orgullo?


HOLA!  Hace tanto que no subo nada que ya me había olvidado como hacerlo. Les traigo una historia que puede convertirse en algo más que un capítulo, pero veremos. Ahora me encuentro como en una meseta facultativa y quería levantarla un poco con esto. Espero les guste y me animen a continuarla! =)

**_Disclaimer: Personajes, historia, escenarios y todo lo remotamente original le pertenece a la fantástica Suzanne Collins. Todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación completamente aburrida._**

* * *

_"Como una liebre te encandilaré", de la rivera._

"Liebre"

Contengo la respiración por un segundo eterno. Siento la concentración arrugando mi frente y latiendo en mi sien. La brisa apenas consigue traer un poco de respiro. El calor se pega a mi espalda, la tierra a mis botas, la liebre a la mira. Es un ejemplar extraordinario. Gordo, delicioso. Pelaje gris oscuro, casi no se distingue en la hierba alta del monte.

Visualizo el panorama por última vez y disparo.

- Eso estuvo cerca. Pero no alcanzó, lo siento - se carcajea Gale apareciendo a mi izquierda.

No quiero dedicarle mi mirada de asesina inmediatamente. En cambio, veo alejarse al animal con amargura en la boca. Apenas tres segundos le tomó para desaparecer con sus graciosas orejitas tras los viejos árboles del bosque. Las liebres no son comunes en mi saco de presas. Siempre es Gale el único que puede cazarlas. Obvio con sus trampas rebuscadas que le dan una lección a mis flechas.

- ¿Estas segura que quieres seguir apostando? Vas a pasar mucho tiempo sin comer liebre…-

- Cuando te traiga un conejo con un agujero en su ojo vas a pasar mucho tiempo besando mi trasero, Gale.

Reparo en mis palabras un minuto después de haberlas pronunciado. La espalda de mi compañero se tensa y sus hombros se cuadran mientras sigue su camino avanzando por delante de mí.

¡Qué vergüenza! Ahí se ve lo de normalidad. Siento las mejillas ardiendo al momento que Gale mira hacia cualquier otro lado.

- Podemos extender el límite de tiempo. En verdad me siento muy desgraciado al llevarte tanta ventaja.

- No. El lunes está bien por mí. A menos que te quieras echar atrás.

- Ni en tus sueños más salvajes, Catnip.

Bárbaro. Volvemos a la realidad.

Me giro sobre mis pies y emprendo otro camino alejándome de mi compañero. Esa liebre ya estaba perdida para mí. Harían falta un par de horas para que al animal se le pasara el miedo y el lunes se acercaba demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Mi sentido de caza se agudiza, dejando atrás los sonidos propios del bosque. Estoy buscando algo que pueda hacer correr por mis venas la dulce adrenalina. Mis pies se adecuan al terreno frondoso y mi vista reconoce los árboles que obstaculizan mi sendero.

Frente a mí el paisaje se presenta austero. Sola. Así es como me siento sin Gale junto a mí. Descarto ese pensamiento con un movimiento de cabeza. Yo puedo sin él. Eso es lo que quiero demostrarle rechazándole sus presas. Yo puedo sobrevivir cazando sola. Yo puedo sin su ayuda. Yo puedo sin él. Me repito hasta el hartazgo. Después de un rato me doy cuenta que no estoy cazando, sino intentando convencerme. Ahí se ve lo de independiente...

- Debo volver… ¿estás bien?- la cara de preocupación de Gale tiene grietas en donde sobresalen sus ganas de reírse de mi… por mi susto. No lo escuché acercarse. Nunca lo escucho acercarse. El salto que pego hace que mis flechas queden esparcidas por el césped.

- Yo puedo sola. Quiero decir, ve. Me quedo un rato más.

- De acuerdo. Pero no tardes. No quiero ser el motivo de otro susto en tu familia

- Muy graciosos, Hawthorne.

Menea el saco con las capturas del día frente a mi cara y debo suprimir el deseo de clavarle una flecha en su pie.

- Ahh... por cierto. Hawthorne 6, Everdeen 0.

Sigo repitiendo el marcador que me señala como la perdedora. Si no consigo más de 7 liebres antes del lunes voy a pasarme una temporada lamentándolo. Ya podía escuchar la risa de Gale y las múltiples bromas que iba a hacer a mi costa.

- Genial, Everdeen. Ahora sí que la has pillado.

Declaro el día perdido al recibir las primeras gotas de lluvia de la primavera sobre mi rostro. Pienso en mis alternativas: ¿Cuántas posibilidades tengo de hacer trampa para ganarle a Gale? La misma que tengo de conseguir un disparo lo suficientemente rápido para atrapar una liebre. 0, por si hay duda.

No puedo conseguir una trampa buena, como tampoco puedo pretenderme la mejor cazadora. Como tampoco puedo separarme de Gale. Vale, tal vez soy muy extremista. Ni voy a vivir siempre soltera porque pueda demostrar que soy lo bastante buena para capturar liebres, ni voy a casarme con un hombre porque no puedo conseguir comida.

Pero en verdad necesito sacarme los labios de Gale de mi cabeza.

La lluvia funciona como un borrador a medida que se intensifica. Me preocupo por no pisar los charcos profundos y porque mi bolsa de caza no se empape tanto como para estropear lo que hay en su interior. Cubro las preciadas ardillas que atrapé y me dirijo a mi destino de siempre: la panadería.

El señor Mellark está acomodando unas maderas que sirven como piso un poco más estable que el lodo en el camino hacia la puerta principal. Su figura está desdibujada pero lo reconozco por su porte. Es un hombre robusto y la remera blanca hace que se destaque del fondo barroso.

El diluvio que descargó su furia en el bosque esta amainando mientras intento no resbalarme con cada paso que doy. Me agacho al acercarme a la ventana como medida de prevención. Cuando llego al patio trasero la puerta ya está abierta para recibirme.

El señor Mellark me hace un guiño de ojo y coloca un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio. Me aprieto contra la pared y espero algo. Quizás algún portazo, o pisadas resonando más fuerte que las gotas al chocar contra el techo de chapa. Ridículo. Lo sé. En cambio, veo la risa de picardía que se refleja en la cara de Peeta Mellark. Siento vergüenza por segunda vez en el día.

De inmediato tengo calor.

- Puede pasar, señorita Everdeen- canturrea la voz grave del señor Mellark. Miro anonadada a mí alrededor. ¿Pasar? ¿No puede salir así me largo de aquí?- estas empapándote chica, ¡de prisa!

Susurro un débil permiso e incursiono en la estancia sobre cargada de temperatura. Hoy el calor me persigue cual abejas a la miel. Ni con la lluvia el distrito 12 se refresca. A medida que nos acercamos al mediodía el calor se acentúa. Me imagino una escapada nocturna al lago, frio y solitario. Suspiro un alivio.

- ¿Sigues sin tener suerte?- comenta el señor Mellark al ver las ardillas que le muestro. Frunzo el ceño y me acuerdo que está esperando una liebre para su esposa. Algo del aniversario. Descarto un par de comentarios incrédulos de mi cerebro y niego. Algo de orgullo debe brillar en mis ojos porque el panadero rápidamente agrega: - ¿esos conejos no invernan? Deben seguir dormidos…

- Si, se duermen del aburrimiento- señalo- hasta que mi flecha los alcanza tienen tiempo de echarse una siesta y todo- escucho una risa amortiguada y me percato de que ésta no proviene del señor Mellark, sino de su hijo que sigue junto a la ventana por la que me espió antes.

- Nada puede ser más rápido que tu flecha. Sigue practicando- me alienta el señor Mellark, extrañado de mi desacierto. Le respondería alguna tontería más, pero me siento cohibida y me limito a asentir y a recibir el intercambio. Pan fresco y dos galletas con la silueta de unos conejos glaseados. La risa se me atora en la garganta.

- Ten- antes de desaparecer por la puerta me detengo. Recibo otro regalo y lo devuelvo al instante. Ya es suficiente con la comida que tengo por el trueque como para sumarle un… una… me cuesta reconocerla al principio pero ni bien la identifico me quedo de piedra. Una linterna. Como las que llevan en el casco los mineros al bajar a la mina. Debo parecer muy desconcertada porque alguien toma mi mano y la aprieta fuerte alrededor del dispositivo. La piel es suave y muy caliente comparada con la mía.

- No lo quiero-

- Es para que las despiertes, ya sabes- subo la mirada desde sus dedos blancos en contraste con los míos aceitunados hasta sus ojos azules. Son muy azules para mantenerlos clavados por mucho tiempo, por lo que lo considero detenidamente y vuelvo a bajar la mirada. Su boca no es mejor opción. – ya sabes- repite. Veo su mandíbula temblar un mini segundo- para que despiertes a las liebres- sonríe tímidamente y no puedo no unirme a él.

La seguridad que siempre desborda cuando camina por los pasillos del colegio no asoma por ningún rincón de su semblante. Peeta Mellark está muy cerca de mí. Más de lo que nunca ha estado. En su barbilla distingo los indicios de una barba rasurada y una pequeña cicatriz. Debe esperar una respuesta porque no suelta mi mano en los segundos que transcurren. Consigo gesticular un penoso lo intentaré y me aparto torpemente.

100 metros después mi sonrisa se cae junto con mi pierna al meterla bien adentro de un poso.

¿Puedo dejar de hacer el ridículo en algún momento del día o esto va a continuar toda la noche también? Miro furtivamente a mis costados y me animo al encontrarme sola. Por lo menos mi recompensa esta seca… y caliente.

El orgullo vuelve a aflorarme cuando veo a Prim, medio soñolienta, zampándose el pan que le traigo.

- Pobres conejitos- exclama al ver las galletas- no quiero comerlas, Katniss. ¡Son muy lindas!

- Lo sé. Pero en algún momento se van a poner húmedas y feas. ¡Cómelas ahora que están ricas!

- ¿Tú no quieres?- Prim me acerca una con la pena dibujada en sus cejas levantadas. Ella que se preocupa por unos dibujitos, si supiera que estoy planeando matar a, por lo menos, una docena antes del lunes. Y claro, conejos de verdad. Niego y escondo mi risa mientras acerco más mis medias y mis botas a la chimenea.

- ¿Y esto?- la voz de mi madre me produce malestar al instante. Pierdo fácil un minuto dando vuelta las prendas para que se sequen antes de girarme y enfrentarla.

- Parece una linterna- objeta mi hermana en cuanto termina de tragar el último bocado de pan que tiene en sus manos.

- Sí, pero ¿Qué hace acá? Aún nos quedan cerillas y las pilas son difíciles de conseguir.

- Es para las liebres- explico sin ánimo. Le arrebato el tubo de las manos y le asesino con la mirada. Mi mamá parece acordarse de mi apuesta con Gale y relaja su expresión. Se le dibuja una sonrisa y en una ráfaga de segundo parece más joven. Me olvido de lo linda que sería si sonriera más a menudo cuando Prim hace la pregunta que estaba intentando evitar.

- ¿Cómo para las liebres?

- No te preocupes, patito. No es nada.

- ¿Katniss? Prometiste que no ibas a traer más de esos. Ni a mamá ni a mi nos gustan en la sopa. ¡Saben mal!

- Lo sé. Son asquerosas- afirmo mientras muevo la cabeza y procuro poner cara de estar chupando un sunco. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que mi madre atina a hablar algo, probablemente para tranquilizar a mi hermana, pero cierra la boca. No dice nada. Como siempre.

- Mmm… pero éstas sí que saben deliciosas- exclamo mordisqueando una galleta. Y Prim quiere probarla, pero la escondo tras de mí y hago que me corra por toda la casa para atraparme. Al final terminamos tumbadas en la cama y la galleta aplastada. No tenemos tiempo de lamentarnos porque Buttercup salta y se devora las migajas.

- ¡Pobre, mi gatito tenía hambre!- Prim lo acaricia felicitándolo. Yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

La tarde es peor de calurosa que la mañana. La humedad se acumula en las maderas de la casa produciendo que se hinchen y hagan ruidos extraños. Mi pelo no tiene caso. Aun en su habitual trenza lo siento molesto. Se escapa de sus ataduras y me pica en la nuca.

Gale pasa antes del anochecer con vendas y caramelos. Mi mamá se lo agradece, Prim saborea los dulces, yo me siento más incómoda. Si es que eso es posible.

- A propósito- anuncia con un pie fuera y otro adentro- Hawtorne 8, Everdeen 0….

Mi mamá sonríe y se retracta cuando la miro, Prim se entretiene con los dulces, yo detesto a Gale un poco más. Si es que eso es posible.

* * *

Sostengo la respiración más de lo debido. Las piedras se me incrustan en las rodillas, la tierra en mis botas, no veo nada en mi punto de mira. La flecha apunta a la oscuridad. Si los mosquitos fueran alcanzables ya les habría disparado muchas veces. El zumbido se impregna tanto en mis oídos que tengo miedo de no poder escuchar nunca más.

Quizás volver al bosque en la noche no fue tan buena idea. Menos sola. Recuerdo la apuesta, la risa de Gale, el regalo de Peeta. Al diablo.

Me levanto sigilosa y avanzo contando los latidos de mi corazón. Sobre mi cabeza el cielo negro deja pasar una nube cargada de lluvia y la luna hace su aparición por primera vez desde mi llegada.

La brisa me alerta y ahuyenta los insectos. Un lobo aúlla bien lejos. La punta de mi pie empuja una piedra y ésta cae al lago con un sonido ensordecedor. Me asusto de muerte y me escondo arriba del árbol más cercano. No me había percatado de lo lejos que estaba y de lo miedosa que era.

Ánimos Everdeen. El orgullo es lo último que se pierde. ¿O es la esperanza? Quise recordar la frase que siempre me decía mi padre cuando volvíamos con las manos vacías de cazar, pero no pude. Que fracaso. Me dolía comprobar que necesitaba a Gale más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Él era mi compañero de caza, pero suponía que después de arrebatarme un beso y no tener el valor para mirarlo a los ojos por dos semanas, confesarle que no podía conseguir una presa sin él era como declararle mi confusión. Si estoy confundida. Y eso es una debilidad. Porque entonces Gale llegaría con más besos y yo ya no sabría si podría seguir con mi determinación.

¿Cómo un segundo puede cambiarte para toda la vida?

Desciendo pausadamente por el tronco. En cuanto mis pies pisan suelo firme procuro estar muerta. No quiero respirar, ni mover un músculo. Incluso no pestañeo. A tres pasos de mí, entre la hierba alta, mojada con las gotas de lluvia, oscura por la noche, brillan fantasmalmente los ojos rojos de un animal.

Liebre.

Mis siguientes movimientos deben ser calculados. Destrabo el arco acomodado en mi hombro y lo pongo en posición.

El animal olfatea mi miedo. Mueve su naricita sin parar. Yo le pido silenciosamente perdón a Prim por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Busco la flecha pero me detengo rápidamente. La liebre levanta su cabeza y sus orejas altas y graciosas giran como un radar. ¿Podrá darse cuenta?

Lo siguiente que hago es tan rápido que yo misma me sorprendo de mi habilidad. En vez de apresurarme en tomar la fecha, llevo mis dedos a la linterna enganchada a mi cinturón de caza, junto al cuchillo. La enciendo y su luz amarilla se proyecta como un espectro hasta su objetivo. La liebre se paraliza, escucha atentamente, pero se queda prendada al foco que la ciega. La encandila. Puedo percibir que se desorienta, que no sabe para dónde correr, o si debe hacerlo.

Suelto la linterna, preparo la flecha, la clavo en el ojo del conejo.

El rocío matinal cae sobre mi trenza, mis hombros desnudos y cansados, la bolsa de caza que arrastra 5 cadáveres. Las liebres son pesadas, pero mí sonrisa parte mi cara a la mitad restándole importancia. Hago algunos cálculos y ensancho aún más mi sonrisa. Suponiendo que Gale no case ninguna liebre hasta el lunes (después de todo no hay tantas en el lugar y con mi botín ya debo haber vaciado esta zona), podré proclamarme vencedora. El hecho de que le disparé a 5 liebres es un mérito en sí mismo.

Llego a la carnicería antes de que pueda hacer desaparecer mi sonrisa. Dejo 3 y acepto las monedas. El carnicero me pregunta por Gale y le respondo con un encogimiento de hombros. Me felicita de todas formas.

La panadería no está abierta, pero veo luz en sus ventanas. Toco despacio la puerta trasera y espero a que la bruja venga a atenderme. Pienso preguntar por su marido de todas formas, asique no me preocupo tanto.

En cambio, aparece Peeta. Me preocupo mucho. Me olvido que quiero ver al señor Mellark y le muestro que traigo liebres.

Peeta me mira un rato y después se gira para llamar a su padre. Recuerdo que es por la linterna que él me dio que ahora tengo liebres para intercambiar y me muero de vergüenza. ¿Espera un "gracias"? Ni siquiera puedo abrir la boca para decir hola.

- ¿Que tenemos aquí? Madrugando señorita Everdeen. Ojo, el que mucho madruga más hambre tiene- me río con sus dichos y le enseño lo que le traje. El señor Mellark lo aprueba sorprendido. Llama a su hijo y le entrega la presa. Yo me pongo rígida los dos segundos en los que Peeta permanece a mi lado y escucha las instrucciones de su padre – a mi esposa no le gustan cuando la carne esta tiesa, pero si ésta liebre es como sus ardillas, señorita Everdeen se acaba de ganar al mejor cliente.-

Cuando las presas se asustan sus músculos se ponen rígidos y la carne adquiere otro sabor y dureza que no a muchos les gusta. Los que no pueden permitírselos no les importa, pero los panaderos se fijan bien las condiciones de los animales antes de comprarlos. En realidad su mujer es la detallista. El señor Mellark me intercambia todo lo que le traigo. Aunque a Gale le había puesto sus pegas.

Lo mejor era el factor sorpresa, porque las presas no se percataban de lo que ocurría hasta que ya estaban muertas. Las trampas de Gale les daban tiempo para pensar y eso era lo que hacía la diferencia.

Me da tres trozos de pan caliente y grande, de esos que traen pasas de uva dentro. Le pido una galleta glaseada, para Prim y me pide un minuto. Ingresa a la cocina, lo espero saboreando los panes que tengo en mis manos.

- Aquí tienes- pero no es el señor Mellark quien me entrega el paquete. Es Peeta y parece sonrojado. ¿tanto calor hace dentro de la cocina? Tomo la bolsa y mis manos tiemblan un segundo. Peeta no suelta sus manos y parece que quiere decir algo.

- Gracias- le sonrío avergonzada. Por primera vez soy consciente de que le estoy hablando.

- ¿Funcionó? La linterna, digo- asiento. Me contengo antes de preguntarle cómo sabía sobre eso. En cambio digo:

- Irónico, ¿no? Que por las noches se despierten- Peeta se ríe, me perfora con la mirada y suelta su agarre. Al instante me siento desequilibrada. Quiero volver a tocarlo, quiero volver a tener sus dedos en contacto con los míos.

- Bajan la guardia. Quizás no sea tan malo hacerlo de vez en cuando, ¿no?- lo miro confundida. Sus palabras abren en mi cabeza un remolino. Si bajas la guardia te cazan… ¿o te casan? Siento que sus ojos ven más allá de mí, como si supiera la preocupación que me inquieta. Peeta me da una sonrisa de ánimo, al igual que su padre, pero esta vez no le respondo. Tiene en un efecto de repulsión y quiero irme de inmediato.

100 metros después, me giro para observar la panadería y siento mi corazón retumbándome en mi pecho como si estuviera escapando de osos feroces. Me paro intentando recuperar el aliento y al mismo tiempo golpeo la puerta de la casa de Gale. Lo veo y me levanta el humor con tanta rapidez que consigo olvidarme de todo. Meneo la presa ante sus ojos, mordiendo mis mejillas para no reírme. Gale estaba terminando de alistarse para salir a cazar. Lo sé porque tiene una bota en la mano y la camisa a medio prender. Me mira anonadado al principio, luego se sacude el sueño de los ojos y frunce el ceño.

- ¿Cómo lo…? Igual te faltan 7 más para alcanzarme- carraspeo y dejo que mi sonrisa lo enfurezca.

- Hawthorne 8, Everdeen 5. Me voy acercando amigo- Gale toma el animal y comprueba la perforación en el ojo- ya cambié un par en la carnicería y en la panadería. Nos vemos, oh, ¡Hola Hazelle!- saludo a su madre antes de desaparecer.

Las dos cuadras que separan la casa de Gale de la mía, me las paso riendo. Algunos vecinos se asoman a las ventanas para verme y luego me gritan felicitaciones. ¿Es que todo el Distrito sabe de mi apuesta con Gale? Les devuelvo los saludos y apresuro el paso.

Prim ya está preparada para salir al colegio. Deposito un beso en su frente y me encamino hacia la cama. Necesito dormir por lo menos tres vidas antes de recuperarme. Ayer fue un día tan largo que me encuentro desorientada. ¿Será viernes o sábado? ¿Prim iba al colegio? Inspecciono la habitación y no veo su mochila. No hay muchos lugares para buscar, asique no me desespero. Seguro es viernes y tengo por lo menos dos noches para cerrarle el pico a Hawthorne.

Gale Hawthorne.

Antes incluso de quitarme las botas y saltar a la cama empiezo a pensar en Gale. Nunca le había dedicado tanto tiempo en mi mente. Es una imagen que nunca consigue estar fuera del todo. Salvo cuando estoy cazando o en los pocos minutos en que intercambio mis presas en la panadería. Ahora, con el baúl de los recuerdos cerniéndose sobre mí, no puedo evitar la perspectiva de un futuro que comprenda a mi compañero de caza. Él es mi futuro, eso siento. Sin embargo, tampoco puedo despegar ese sentimiento de otro, otro más profundo e instantáneo. Vergüenza. Tomo las cobijas y me oculto tras ellas como si alguien pudiera estar viendo mis pensamientos y con esa tela de escudo lo impidiera. Imposible. Lo sé. Me siento una niña pequeña que le están ofreciendo un pedazo de pan, pero no lo quiere agarrar porque es el último.

Pienso en pan y pienso en Peeta y me duermo.


End file.
